


"When you're happy, I'm happy."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Norway x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"When you're happy, I'm happy."

Just when I thought I can never get any closer to Lukas, he shows me photos of his beautiful hairpins I never see him wear in school. I find his collection of hairpins amusing. I have seen them only in pictures, and I can tell he has good taste in designs.

I can’t find identical hairpins to his collection. I want to buy one or two for myself even though I don’t use hairpins. I know it’s silly, but it’s just for me to have an item the same as his. But I don’t know where he gets them.

Thrice I’ve searched where I can purchase one he will surely like, but goodness, I can’t afford any of those! Tomorrow is his birthday. I don’t have enough money to buy one for him, let alone for myself. Well, I’m pretty decent in handcrafts, my favorite hobby, maybe…

 

* * *

 

Today is his birthday. I’m so sleepy. I had just a blink of sleep after making my gift for him. This is my first time to make a hairpin. I know it’s not as elegant as any of his collection, but I put my heart into making it, especially on the fairy’s wings. I hope he likes it.

I’m so anxious I arrive this early in school. I have this classroom all for myself. I’m so nervous. What if he doesn’t like it?

Okay, here comes Tino. Should I show it to him first? We’re good friends after all, and he’s been Lukas’ friend for years. But… no, I want Lukas to be the first one to see my gift.

“Ah, Y/N! You’re early today!” Tino walks to his seat as I stand and walk towards him.

Oh no, Lukas is here. I better hide. Wait, why am I trying to hide?

Thank goodness, Tino knows what’s up. A reliable friend he is letting me hide behind him when I panic.

“Happy birthday, Lukas!” Tino greets him. I can see Tino smiling at me. I know that smile that encourages me to greet Lukas, too. Come on, Tino, don’t expose me like this.

Okay, okay, I’ll give it now. Casually. Thanks to him for making this less awkward for me. Now I can give him my gift. But is it alright for me to give him a gift even though we’re friends for only some few weeks? Am I being too obvious? Ugh, I should have asked that to myself earlier, not this very moment I am handing it to him. “Happy birthday, Lukas!” Goodness, I hope I sound casual.

Oh no, he’s opening it. He’s opening it! No, not here in front of me. Tino, hide me, please. But I also want to see his reaction. I’m so nervous. His eyes are… sparkling?

“I love this. Where’d you get this?” He looks me in the eyes. His eyes, oh, like the gorgeous cloudless night sky. And, oh, his voice. His quiet voice that sounds like a gentle howling of the wind!

“I made it.” Gosh, I hope he doesn’t think I’m creepy for giving him something like that.

“I didn’t know you make beautiful hairpins.”

How do I tell him I don’t? “That’s actually… my first attempt.”

“Oh. Thanks. I love it.” He’s smiling. He’s smiling! I made him smile! I mean, my hairpin made him smile.

“When you’re happy, I’m happy.” I hope I’m doing good acting just friendly and casual.

“Wow! Is that a confession? I didn’t know you’ll do it today!” Tino looks at me proudly. I can’t believe he’s exposing me like this.

Now I can’t look at Lukas directly. What do I say? He’s looking at me. I can feel it. What do I do? I’m so nervous I can’t move.

“Let’s have lunch together, Y/N.” Never have I imagined hearing that from Lukas.

“Sure!” I hope I don’t sound too excited. But I can feel my cheeks burning. He smiles again and it’s not helping to calm my nerves. I can’t help but smile. I hope my smile looks friendly.

“Y/N, you’re blushing!” Tino, I swear I’ll hide from you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
